Reliability
by kirrah05
Summary: I don't want to be a burden that you you carry around on your shoulders!" Sasusaku Oneshot


**Reliability**

**Author's Note: **My first Naruto fic. Sasusaku.. be nice…

She didn't know what she's doing, but hearing that Sasuke just came back dragged her feet to the Hokage's tower. It's almost been three long years, still her feelings for a certain spiky haired Uchiha hasn't changed at all. She wasn't even sure what to tell him if their eyes met. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, and she couldn't believe it, her Sasuke-kun was back.

Running along the corridors of the tower, her mind raced about Sasuke. Did he succeed in his revenge? What does he looks like? And Why did he came back? Opening the doors that lead her to the hokage's office, black orbs met emerald.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" said the pink haired kunoichi. It was the only words that came out of her mouth all this time.

Sasuke had no trace of emotion on his face, but his eyes were glued to the pink haired kunoichi.

"Ah…Sakura.." were the only words he said.

The two only stared at each other in fascination, then Tsunade broke the silence building in her office.

"Sakura," she said. "I see you heard Sasuke just came back."

Sakura shifted her gaze from Sasuke's hypnotizing eyes to her sensei.

"Ha-hai.." she said. "But, how?" she looked at Sasuke again. "Why?"

"I knew you're going to ask that…" said Tsunade, not even bothering to look at Sakura.

"Sasuke has told me everything I need to know.." she added as she scanned a document on her table. "The two of you may leave… And Sasuke, you can go back here tomorrow morning for our…discussions."

"Hn"

Sakura gave Sasuke a questioning look, as he motioned for Sakura to follow him to the door.

"I will see you again, Hokage-sama." Said Sasuke as he bows his head and closed the door with Sakura beside him.

His hair grew longer and he became taller. And his features also developed, Sakura took note.

Sasuke then began walking through the corridors, his back facing Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask him so many questions. But the cat just caught her tongue at that very moment. Realizing that Sasuke was walking away from her again, her head jerked up from the floor. Tears appeared in her eyes that was threatening to fall. She was being useless again.

Gathering all her guts, she managed to speak some words to the Uchiha.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" her face was all red now. "Did.. did you succeed in killing your brother?!!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He shook his head no not even bothering to take a quick glance at Sakura.

Sakura was shocked with his reply. If Sasuke still didn't succeed his revenge, why did he came back?

"Then..then why did you came back?!!" Sakura was in the verge of tears. "What is your business in Konoha?!!!

Sakura couldn't cry now. She doesn't want to show Sasuke the Sakura he left on the bench all those years ago, she doesn't want to shoe her weakness.

"There's a secret in our clan.." he spoke not moving a muscle.

"Secret?..." Sakura moved closer to him… "What is that secret?"

"It is still unknown," said Sasuke. "But I will soon find out…" Sasuke continued walking.

"Wait!" exclaimed Sakura. "Are you leaving again?!!!" She added, her tears streaming down on her pale face. "Please don't leave me, Sasuke! Not again! I don't want to lose you…"

Sasuke stopped once again from his tracks, but he looked back at Sakura with a smirk plastered on his face.

"After all these years…" he started. "You're still annoying."

Sasuke turned his back on her once again, with his eyes closed.

"I have to do this… to put my revenge into reality.." he added. "I'm also doing this…to protect you, Sakura."

Sakura clenched her fists with those words. To protect her… she hated it. Why is she the one always being protected? Why was she so weak when it comes to Sasuke? The words he left her was an insult to her ears… To protect…she didn't want to be protected!"

"Why do still keep living in the past?!!" She spoke angrily as she looked at him with her tear stained face. "Revenge can't bring your damn clan back to life, Sasuke!!!"

"And you're doing this to protect me?!! There's no point in doing this if you cause Naruto sadness, Kakashi-sensei and me.."

"I have no intention to explain myself to the likes of you." He spat, with his sharingan piercing through her.

"Your words cannot harm me Uchiha!" she snapped. "I don't need your or Naruto's damn protection! I am perfectly capable of fighting for myself!"

"I am not a damsel in distress dammit!"

"…"

"Why do treat me as a weakling?!" Her tears just keep flowing. "Do you really think that I am unreliable?!! If you have a burden my ears are open! I can help you even a little! I don't want to be a burden that you just carry around on your shoulders!!"

"…"

"Sasuke… I….I …I love you!" she said kneeling on her knees on then floor with her hand on her face.

"Sakura…" said Sasuke as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm…sorry.."

With that said, she felt her lips with his, as the tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes.

"I'll never leave you.. not again.."

"I love you too …"

"...Sakura"

**End**


End file.
